


The Sunshine Of My Life

by Of_stars_and_moon



Series: Less than 1k one-shots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_stars_and_moon/pseuds/Of_stars_and_moon
Summary: Inspired by a post on Tumblr where someone had said that they were looking at the sunrise and saw two boys, one of whom was drawing the other.





	The Sunshine Of My Life

“Wake up, Remus,” Sirius whispered, gently shaking Remus’ shoulder. 

 

“Let me sleep,” Remus mumbled, rubbing his eyes, “What do you want?” 

 

“Come on! Wake up,” Sirius pressed.

 

Reluctantly, Remus got up from his bed. “Come with me,” Sirius said, mentioning towards the window. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Please,” Sirius whined. Remus sighed in defeat and followed Sirius. 

 

“Is this a drawing book and colours in your hand?” Remus asked as they sat down on the roof. The first warm rays of the sun fell on them, making Remus’ amber eyes glow. He looked even more beautiful like this, Sirius mused, the golden curls falling messily over his forehead, his long eyelashes casting shadows over his eyes, the light freckles looking more prominent right now. 

 

“Sirius? I asked you something.” 

 

Sirius blinked, coming back to the world.

 

“Yeah.. I… um… Yeah this is a drawing book and some colours.” 

 

“You draw?” Remus asked in surprise. 

 

Well, Sirius couldn't admit that he used to draw sometimes because all of his drawings were of Remus. It had began some months a year ago, when he had realized that he was falling for his tawny haired friend, he never had the courage to say it to Remus, scared the he'd loose Remus’ friendship.

 

“... Um.. No I don't draw,” he lied, “but I want to try it.” 

 

“So, you want to draw a sunrise?” 

 

“Actually… I want to draw you at a sunrise,” Sirius replied. 

 

“Me? You want to draw me? Why?” 

 

“Because-” Sirius paused, thinking of something to say else then 'Well, I love you and I want to remember how beautiful you look in a sunrise’ “-You ask too many questions. Shut up and sit still.” 

 

“Alright.” Remus rolled his eyes. 

 

Sirius opened his book and started drawing. 

 

“Is it going to take long?” Remus asked after sometime. 

 

“If you keep talking after every second, then yes, it's gonna take a long time.” 

 

“Alright, I won't talk at all,” Remus said.

 

\-----

 

Turned out, it still took a long time because Sirius was so mesmerized by the way Remus looked right now, that he kept staring at Remus instead of drawing. When he finally completed the drawing, the sun had fully risen.

 

“Is it done?” Remus asked. 

 

Sirius nodded. 

 

“Show me now,” Remus said.

 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Sirius suddenly realized that all his other drawings of Remus were also on the book. Shit. What if Remus would see them? “No, I can't!” 

 

“What-Why?” Remus asked. 

 

“It's… It's not good at all.” He quickly got up and sprinted towards the dorm. He entered through the window and started looking for a place to hide the book. Before he could do anything, Remus came in through the window. He stumbled upon Sirius, making them and the book fall back. Sirius yelped as his back hit the floor. 

 

“Shh, You will wake James and Peter.” Remus covered Sirius’ lips with his palm, holding himself up by his other hand. 

 

Sirius suddenly found it very very hard to breathe. Remus looked dazed for a moment, before his eyes flickered to the book. In a second, he moved towards the book and picked it up, standing up.

 

When he opened it, he seemed to be frozen. As he turned page after page, eyes flickering over the drawings, Sirius felt his whole world tumbling down. He stood up as well. 

 

As Remus reached the latest sketch of him in the sunrise, he inhaled sharply, “Sirius, When… When did you draw all these?” 

 

“In the common room or classrooms or sometimes at home when I missed you,” Sirius replied. “Re, Fuck I am so sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out… You… We can just pretend that this never happened or you can just ignore me-” His ramblings cut off as Remus cupped his face and kissed him. 

 

Remus Lupin was kissing him! It was like floating on clouds, it was like fireworks erupting in his chest, it was all his dreams coming true, it was perfect! 

 

As they pulled back Sirius said breathlessly, “You… You don't hate me.” 

 

“Of course not. I love you,” Remus said, smiling happily. 

 

“I love you too.” Sirius was sure that he had the most foolish happy grin on his face as he leaned in, capturing Remus’ lips in another kiss. 

 

“If you two are done proclaiming your undying love for each other, we are trying to sleep here!” James complained. 

 

Sirius and Remus stared at him for a moment before they burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are really appreciated <3 <3


End file.
